Currently, as an information inputting tool, display panels having a touch function are widely used in various display products, such as mobile phone, tablet and information inquiring machine in public places and so on. Thus, a user merely needs to touch identifiers on the touch display panel with his finger in order to realize operations on the electronic devices, thereby eliminating the user's dependence on other input devices (i.e. keyboard and mouse) and making human-computer interaction easier. In order to better meet user's requirements, the touch display panel is usually provided with a pressure sensor for detecting magnitude of the touch pressure applied by the user. The pressure sensor is configured to not only capture information from touch position but also acquire the magnitude of the touch pressure so as to enlarge the application scope of the touch display technology.
In the related art, when being integrated, the touch pressure sensor can only be adhered to the back of the backlight device. In addition, in order to compensate temperature drift, it is necessary to arrange electrodes at both sides of the touch substrate and arrange perforations in the touch panel, and hence the structure is complicated.